


Hell's Bells... Or was it candles?

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Misgender Meph and I will slay you, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Hanzo thinks on his guest a bit
Kudos: 5





	Hell's Bells... Or was it candles?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mild language
> 
> Request for spilledginger's OC that turned into a combo birthday gift!

“Have you noticed…”

“Noticed what, Takeda?”

“Meph… they’ve uh…”

Hanzo crooked an eyebrow at his student. He knew that hesitance anywhere. Takeda was trying to gentle breech a touchy subject with him.

“They haven’t been that much of an asshole,” Takeda finished bluntly.

“Yes… I suppose so,” Hanzo muttered to himself.

The strange demon that had, at first, taken to ‘haunting’ Hanzo upon feeling out his residual demonic energy, was now living in the Shirai-Ryu temple with little incident. Of course, it was mostly out of not letting a Netherrealm(?) demon roam free, especially around the rather… Netherrealm demon traumatized Earthrealm team. Meph had proved themself to be a harmless, albeit mildly annoying, person and given the rough history with invasions and kombant well… if they could make friends, they would make friends.

And, if Meph were not already very strange, they had proved themself even stranger when they had become almost pleasant over the seemingly brief time that they had been in the temple. Pranks, wits and quips, teasing and other mildly annoying ‘little shit’ behavior had tampered down. While one would still put Meph with the likes of Johnny Cage and Cassie Cage in terms of endearing asshole-ish behavior, they were not quite as annoying as they had been when they first appeared; hovering over Hanzo’s head and waking him from a dead sleep and driving Hanzo to keep them at sword point while he called Raiden for help.

“Do you think they’ll fight for Earthrealm?” Takeda asked, following Hanzo as he went to check on said guest, now that he was thinking of them.

“Maybe? As strange as they are, given that they have proven themself to be harmless, I would like to make sure everyone else can at least be non-hostile with them,” Hanzo explained as they walked. “I am trying to work on my anger and trying to work on my lashing out at people, especially if they haven’t done anything to earn my ire.”

“And you’re doing a great job of it, grandmaster,” Takeda smiled at him.

They eventually found Meph outside… playing tag with some Shirai-Ryu students. By the looks of it, Meph was the last one not it and possibly had not been for awhile, based on how heated the students tried to chase them down.

“... I’m not even going to ask,” Hanzo sighed, approaching the group and sharply calling out to garner all their attention. Something that Hanzo garnered rather quickly, the students abandoning their game to stand before him, ready and alert and a few throwing dirty looks at Meph.

“You all have training to do. Now go practise your forms until I say otherwise!” Hanzo snapped, making his students scramble.

“Hey Meph!” Takeda grinned as said mischievous demon joined them.

“Hey Takeda! Hello grumpy face!” Meph grinned as they joined the two of them.

“My students need to train, in order to fulfill their roles as protectors of Earthrealm,” Hanzo said. But no heat, no anger. He was, at most, slightly annoyed.

“They were! Dodging and movement and… oh come on! They need to have a little fun, else they’ll get stuffy and boring like you,” Meph said, rolling their eyes when Hanzo’s hard features failed to move.

“... I know, and thus why myself and Grandmaster Kuai Liang do student exchanges so that they can mingle and relax with the Lin Kuei,” Hanzo let out a low sigh, “I will see if there is something more that I can do for them, given that mental health is just as important if not more so than physical health. But training IS important. Regardless if there is peace right now, given the spotted history of peace and kombat that we have known, we need to regardless, be ready for the worst should it come to pass.”

Meph shrugged, but Hanzo was grateful for the understanding that passed over their features.

“Perhaps we could put that mischievous energy to better use than distracting my students? You’ve a talent for pyromancy as well as decent enough movement speed and agility with your levitation. It’s not every day they fight pryomancers or people or creatures that can levitate. Spar with them.”

“Why Hanzo, it almost sounds like you like me enough to actually work with your students,” Meph teased.

“Don’t test that liking, Meph.”

Meph laughed and Hanzo gave the mischievous little shit a smile back.


End file.
